Talk:Snuffnut (transcript)/@comment-34847866-20180901221328
'Fishlegs: '''These Buttercup Poppies will assimilate perfectly into our topiary salute to the current "Changewing Migration". Oops. No, no, you go ahead, girl. I'm right behind you. chuckling Please tell me I’m not near who I think it is... '''Harley Quinn: '''BOO!! '''Fishlegs: 'screams HARLEY QUINN! (Harley chuckles then presses the wristband revealing Sonic in disguise) 'Joker: 'chuckles 'Astrid: 'sighs Oh, boy. Stormfly! grunts ha! 'Joker: 'raspberries Astrid’s impossible to get! Ooh! But I know who’s not... Tuffnut’s in for a scare on Frightday! maniacally then stops If today is Friday though. 'Tuffnut: 'growling 'Scarecrow: 'chuckling 'Tuffnut: '''Who’s that? Ruffnut? '''Scarecrow: '''Fright makes right! '''Tuffnut: 'screams SCARECROW!!! (Tuffnut runs away crying) 'Hiccup: '''Hmm... I know leaving my shirt off is uncomfortable, bud. I guess Astrid might call me handsome if I leave it off for a few hours. rustling from Poison Ivy Do you hear that? Sounds like... '''Poison Ivy: '''It’s time to go green! '''Hiccup: '''POISON IVY! TOOTHLESS, PLASMA BLAST HER!! ''(Toothless plasma blasts Poison Ivy and launching her into a tree) 'Poison Ivy: 'straining Stupid Night Fury. 'Snotlout: '''How much trash do you two make in a week? '''Ruffnut: '''Pfft. This is just Tuesday, boyo. The rest is out in the back. '''Snotlout: 'yelps Oh, my Thor. 'Ruffnut: '''Come on! Better get a move on. That trash is not going to dispose of itself. '''Snotlout: '''Fine! You’re welcome. '''Captain Cold: '''Chalk it up to global freezing!! '''Ruffnut: 'and punches Captain Cold 'Captain Cold: '''Ow! It’s just me! Sonic! What are you doing?! '''Ruffnut: '''What am I doing? What am I doing?! '''Captain Cold: '''Tails made this special wristband that allows me to disguise myself as any villain that are an enemy to the Justice League. '''Ruffnut: '''I hate that thing! It seriously creeps me out when you creep up on me. '''Captain Cold: '''I scared the pants off of Tuffnut and Fishlegs. '''Ruffnut: '''Have you scared Hiccstrid yet? '''Captain Cold: '''Astrid is impossible to get and Toothless just plasma blasted me! I also saw Hiccup without his shirt on. '''Ruffnut: '''You know what? Take that weak sauce somewhere else before you get yourself into trouble! Oh, here’s an idea. Go scare Snotlout! He’s an idiot. He’ll fall for it. '''Captain Cold: '''I know a villain that’ll give him a fishy surprise. chuckles '''Snotlout: '''Ugh. Ahh! Come on, Tuffnut, do you think I’m in the mood for your childish Changewing games? Well, I’m not. Ohh, a roar. Scary. chuckles That was actually a pretty good roar. Very specific. Ow, that feels like a real claw. screams ''(Hiccup and Astrid share Eskimo kisses and Ruffnut washes the mud off of Tuffnut and Fishlegs puts the weapons away then Snotlout arrives) 'Ruffnut: '''Woah. What happened to you? '''Snotlout: '''Do not ask, because I do not want to talk about it. ''(Hiccup and Astrid continue giving each other Eskimo kisses, Ruffnut continues to wash the mud off of Tuffnut and Fishlegs continues to put away the weapons) 'Snotlout: '''Huh? Do you have any idea what I’ve been through? This Changewing migration is going to be the death of me. '''Fishlegs: '''Snotlout, if you just leave the Changewings alone, they’ll move on in a couple of days and you won’t have to worry about them again. We go through this every year. '''Hiccup: 'his chest touched by Astrid You’re agitating them. All that ranting and screaming and stomping around just makes them madder and makes them stay here that much longer. 'Tuffnut: '''Yeah, that definitely wasn’t me. '''Snotlout: '''Wait. So now it’s my fault? '''Penguin: '''Out of the Water and into the frying pan! '''Snotlout: 'screams (Penguin chuckles and presses his wristband removing his disguise and changes back to Sonic) '''Sonic: '''You should’ve seen the look on your face, Snotlout! laughs It’s hilarious! See ya! off